Fatal Attraction
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Albus can't help but watch her whenever her back is turned. It's involuntary and instinctive, and dangerous. He sometimes can't help be protective of her. But when he's prompted by his sister to talk to her, will he? Sixth one-shot in the Family Series.


**Author's Note - well, I decided to write on Al. Although I think I might write another one about him. Feel like this is focused on only a portion of him. I'll have to think about a different thing to write with him. I don't know who I'll do next, but if you have one of them you'd like me to write, let me know.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

Fatal Attraction

He watched her as she walked by. Her hips swung with every step she took, causing several boys to turn and look. He almost growled at them. Albus Severus Potter almost never growled at anyone. But in honorable defense of Fate Ackerman, he would kill.

"Dude, calm down and quit staring. It's not honorable or polite," Scorpius told him from his place next to him. Ever since Scorpius had been dating Lily, to two hung around each other, and Al found him to be a cool guy. Besides the dating his little sister part.

"Oh please, you stare at Lily any chance you get," Albus muttered.

"But I'm not a polite or honorable guy." Scorpius grinned, and Albus knew it was a grin he had previously given a lot of girls, and now a grin only his sister gets. A 'bad boy' grin.

"Dude, you are dating my sister, don't say that." Albus grimaced. Scorpius busted out laughing.

"Al, just ask her out! I bet she'd say yes," Scorpius told him as they started walking to the dungeons. It was double potions today. Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"You don't know that. She could easily say no. A lot of guys like her," Albus protested.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Al," Rose said, coming up to join them, "the guys wouldn't be that devastated if she was taken. Every guy with testosterone here likes Lily more than her. They'd just go for her."

"Hey!" Albus elbowed her, and Scorpius scowled and let out a growl of his own. Guys liking Lily was a sore subject for Scorpius, and he got extremely protective. He would kill without mercy or remorse probably.

Rose just dodged his elbow, ignored Scorpius's growl, and shrugged. "It's true. Fate is considered a pretty girl, but more guys prefer Lily. Surely you've noticed!"

"Those _boys_ don't stand a chance," Scorpius snarled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know that, but they don't seem to," She teased.

"Wait!" Albus interrupted their soon-to-be argument. "You think I got a chance with her?" He looked at Rose for comfort.

She smiled and opened the classroom door. "Well, word is she's got a crush on a Potter here at school. And she's completely straight." Then with a turn, having her brown hair flutter behind her, Rose went to their table, leaving the boys staring at her.

"Merlin, she knows every button to push on someone. Don't you ever wanna haul off and hit her?" Scorpius whispered as they approached.

"You have no idea," Albus muttered back to him.

Days had passed and Albus still hadn't asked her out, much to the annoyance of his family, who had to listen to him whine or gush. They were all sitting outside now on their Saturday afternoon. It was February, and a surprisingly warm day. Everyone had ditched their sweaters, jackets, pants, boots, and gloves. Everyone was enjoying the sun with shorts and shirts.

The entire Weasley-Potter clan was out by their usual tree. Along with them were the Longbottom kids, the Scamander twins, Kylie Krum, Lucas Thomas, Michael Wood, the Finnigan girls, Bradley Nott, and of course Scorpius. Although Albus couldn't look or talk to his friend, not while he and his sister were being sickening.

"So, Al," Hugo spoke up, "what's this I hear about you liking Fate Ackerman?" That peaked everybody's interest, and even Lily broke away from Scorpius to listen.

Albus groaned. "I hope you burn, Rose!" I muttered loudly.

She giggled. "You didn't say not to tell anyone. And I only told Hugo."

"You like Fate Ackerman? The dumb ditz who can barely tie her shoes?" Lily asked with a grin.

"She's not stupid!" Albus defended.

Lily scoffed, and nobody else defended her. "Oh please, Al! She doesn't know the difference between Charms class and Transfiguration!" Lily scanned his face, then her grin got bigger. "Oh! I get it. It's how she walks away that attracts you!" The others all laughed.

"That's not it, Lily!" Al yelled at her.

"Well it's not her brain! Don't lie, Al. Maybe you like more of her now, but that was what first got your attention. Admit it!" Lily grinned victoriously at him.

"How would you know?" Albus grumbled in defeat.

"That's what attracts every guy to a girl at first. You think this idiot noticed my grades before my body?" Lily tilted her head to Scorpius, who didn't take offense to the assumption.

"She has a point, Al," Rose agreed.

"Don't look now," Lorcan interrupted, "but look who's passing by." Everyone turned to see Fate walking by with a gaggle of giggling girls with her. Albus turned his red face away from her. But when turning his head, know he was staring at his sister, currently sitting on his friend's lap, with what could only be described as an evil smile on her face. Then she got up, much to Scorpius's disappointment and Albus's fear.

"Lily, where are you going?" Albus demanded. But Lily just kept smiling and walked away toward the girls. "Lily Potter get back here!" Albus yelled, but she paid no attention to him, and she kept on walking.

"Now that is a nice walk away," Scorpius complimented. Molly smacked his over the head, and Albus mentally thanked her. But he moved his eyes back to his sister, who was now chatting, seemingly happily, with Fate. Albus watched Fate as first her face was normal, then shocked, and Albus gulped when her eyes slid over to him. Then her eyes moved back to Lily, but she had a blush and she was talking to his sister with what looked like a happy yet nervous face. Albus turned, not wanting to get his hopes up, and joined the conversation that had started between the others. But when Lily rejoined them, Albus pounced.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

She still smiled. "A lot of things. Mainly I just asked her if she liked you. She gave me an," Lily paused, "_intelligent_ answer."

Albus glared as she exaggerated the word intelligent. "What else?"

Lily sighed. "Well then I told her how Casey Fleet seemed to be showing an interest in you."

"No, she hasn't," Albus argued.

Lily ignored him. "But that seemed to upset her a little. Especially since I told her this after she said that she likes you."

"She likes me!" Albus asked.

"I hate repeating myself," Lily said dryly.

"Are you serious?" Albus asked, his face hopeful. It was a face Lily couldn't make fun of.

So she just sighed. "Yes, Al, she said she likes you. Really likes you actually. So much it seemed that Casey might be interrogated later today."

"Ask her out, dude," Hugo encouraged. That's why Albus always liked Hugo. He always encouraged him. He was thankful for that.

"Maybe," Albus muttered, his nerves still there. "Maybe I can catch her after Ravenclaw's practice tonight."

"Great." Lily rolled her eyes. "I have a chance to be related to the girl that puts blondes to shame. Ouch!" Albus had thrown a rock at her arm and glared.

It was dark out now the night, falling quicker in the winter months, and it was still warm, but a strong breeze blew Albus's already messy hair everywhere. He was standing outside the Quidditch pitch. The Ravenclaw players were no longer in the air, so he was now just waiting for Fate to come out of the locker room. A few Ravenclaws had already come out and left, some waved to him as they passed by.

It felt like hours before she finally came out. Her silky black hair up in a ponytail, and her brown eyes glittering in the moonlight. She was close to his height, he hated to admit, and she was petite yet curvy. Albus grinned at the sight of her.

"Hi, Fate," He greeted. He was happy that he friends were about. That would've only made it harder.

Fate turned her head to look at him, and she smiled too. "Hi, Al. What's up?"

Albus just shrugged. "Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you a question."

Fate's cheeks got pink, and Albus felt his go red. "What is it?"

Albus breathed through his nose. This was it. A took one more deep breath and blurted out, "Can I walk you back to the castle?"

Fate's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

Albus almost smacked his forehead in irritation. "May I please walk you back to the castle? It's dark out, and I'd hate to think that you were out alone."

That brought a smile to Fate's face, which brought a smile to his. "Thanks, Al. I'd love for you to walk me back." Then they started back up to the school.

"So, was practice good?" Albus asked, feeling the need to talk.

"Yeah, I think we have a shot at winning our upcoming game. And maybe even you." Her smile widened and her eyes had a teasing look.

Albus grinned at the challenge. "I don't think anyone is that good."

"You are so full of yourself." Fate giggled.

Albus laughed. "Well think about. Gryffindor has held the championship for what more than seven years running now. We have amazing people on our team. We crushed Slytherin last fall."

"That's because you're faster than Scorpius Malfoy. I think he should be a Beater not a Seeker. I mean, he's really good, but with his build I bet he'd be an amazing Beater."

"I agree. But he said he had a bad incident with playing as a Beater when he was little, and hasn't played it since," Albus explained.

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. He won't tell me."

"I'll bet your sister knows. You should ask her." They were surprisingly at the castle doors now, and Albus felt as if they should've walked slower. He had to do it now before they went in for dinner.

"Um, Fate."

Fate had started to walk in, but she stopped and turned back to him. "Yeah?"

Albus gulped. "Well, um, I had another question that I didn't ask you at the pitch." Albus felt a Weasley Blush come over him, and he hoped the light from the castle door didn't show it.

"What is it?" Fate asked, her face completely curious. That was good, Albus thought. It'd probably be easier without a knowing look on her face.

"Well, it's just that, um . . . there's the next Hogsmeade visit next week, and I was wondering if you'd like to, um, well go with me?" Albus kept his eyes at her shoes.

"Like a date?" Albus looked up, and her cheeks were pink again, and her question seemed surprised.

"You don't have to, I just thought maybe you would. I understand if you don't . . . " Fate giggled making Albus stop his rambling.

"It's cute." Albus gave her a puzzled look. "The way you ramble off when you're nervous."

Albus chuckled embarrassedly. "Yeah, it seems to run in the family. My siblings do it too."

"Well, it's cute. And yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you as a date. It will be Valentine's Day after all." Albus looked up from his new gaze on the grass to have her kiss his cheek before turning and walking back inside to join her group of giggling friends, who all burst into giggles and whispers as they walked to dinner. Albus just stood dazed and lightheaded. Then he let out a whoop and jumped into the air. He didn't even care if someone from inside saw.

"Relax, Al, it's not like you won the Triwizard Cup or something. It's a date." Albus turned to see his sister come out of the castle.

Albus couldn't get rid of his stupid grin. "Did you feel like this when Scorpius asked you out?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "In a way, but I'd already kissed him before he asked me out."

"It's the greatest feeling in the world."

At that Lily smiled. "Yeah, it can be. But wait until you finally snog her, because that feeling gets ten times better."

Albus gave his sister a weird look and a small shove as they both laughed. They started their walk to dinner.

"How'd you know I was gonna ask her tonight?" Albus questioned. Because like their mum, Lily always seemed to know things about him and James in ways they couldn't understand.

Lily smiled. "Well I know you only said maybe earlier, but I knew you would at least try to ask her out tonight, even if you didn't. My plan was to pounce on you as soon as you came in the door, but instead you gave me a show."

"Have you told Rose and the other cousins about this?" Albus was wary of going to dinner at the thought. He didn't want to be teased throughout all of dinner. He was too hungry for that.

Lily shook her head. "Nope, didn't tell any of them."

They walked into the Great Hall to the smell of every kind of food that made Albus's mouth water. They spotted their family and started toward them.

"Hey, Al, what's this I hear about asking out Fate Ackerman tonight?!" Scorpius yelled from across the hall. Immediately the hall exploded into giggles, whispers, cat calls, and congratulations. From where he stood, Albus could see Scorpius's smug grin. Albus looked at this sister and saw a guilty grin on her face.

"Of anyone you could tell, it had to be him?" Albus grumbled.

Lily laughed. "Rule Number One on Dating: you have to tell them everything, and not keep secrets."

This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
